Don’t Let Go
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Yugi has horrible nightmares about Yami but Yugi's worst fear is that they came true...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and any make up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Don't Let Go  
by Yami-Yugi and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 1

Egypt, 5 thousand years ago...

High Priest Seth, cousin of Pharaoh Atemu, walked down the halls of the palace headed to his cousin's bed chamber. Seth was worried, for the Pharaoh should had been at the throne room hours ago and haven't even made an appearance to the impatient allies that wanted to see him. The High Priest roamed the halls for this cousin. He soon stopped in front of his cousin's bed chamber. He knocked on the door first. "Atemu? You in there?" The was no answer and this got the High Priest worried. He open the door and saw his cousin standing at his chamber's balcony with his back to him. His cobalt eyes widened in worry for his cousin as he entered, and approached the pharaoh. He came up next to him and saw that the pharaoh was looking sadly out at the horizon. "Atemu, what are you still doing in here?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already. Since the Pharaoh's return he had not been himself.

The said ruler sighed inwardly as he turned towards his cousin; his once vibrant crimson eyes held tears as he then bowed his head. "What Seth?"

"Your late with the meeting with our allies." said Seth worried "Are you okay? Should I tell them to postpone?"

Atemu shook his head as he tried to maintain his emotions. "Yes please."

Seth nodded. "Very well." he said as he left to head back to the throne room. As he did he pass Priestess Isis.

"The Pharaoh isn't coming?" she asked.

Seth shook his head . "I am afraid not."

"I was afraid of this." Isis said "My necklace had been giving me visions."

"What, why haven't you told anyone?" The priest urged.

"I didn't want to upset anyone." the priestess said "Plus only us High Priests knew exactly what happen to the Pharaoh the past three weeks."

Seth nodded in understanding as he sighed. "Too true priestess."

"Going to tell the allies the Pharaoh is unable to see them today?" The high priest nodded as he proceeded to do just that.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at Pharaoh Atemu's bed chamber, Atemu had return to look sadly at the horizon. "Why did I agreed to be in that duel? Just to have these memories back at the price of leaving Yugi?" Tears fell down his face as he fell onto his knees. "Aibou, I didn't want to leave you..." Atemu looked up at sky. "Aibou... What are you doing with out me? Did you find someone new to love to replace me not being there?" His heart pounded deep within his chest as he cried to no end, feeling the loss of Yugi take toll upon his now shattered soul.

Japan, modern times...

"Hey guys let's go out for pizza!" Jonu said happily at the Domino Game Shop. Honda, Otogi, and Anzu all nodded excitedly as a small spiky haired teen sat quietly in the background, staring out the window in a depressed manner. "Hey Yuge! What about you?"

Said teen jumped from his dazed manner as he nodded weakly. "Sure Jou."

"Ya okay Yugi?" asked Honda.

Yugi sighed as he plastered on his trademark smile. "Yeah I'm okay Honda."

"Are ya sure Yuge? Ya been kind of down lately since the Pharaoh left for the afterlife."

Yugi stiffened upon the mentioning of his darkness, as the others noticed this, taking the hint "If you don't want to come, that's okay Yugi." said Anzu with a smile.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks guys for inviting me I just don't feel up to it at the moment."

"We understand, Yugi." said Otogi.

"If ya do we'll save ya a slice." Jonu said with a smile.

Yugi smiled as he nodded. "Thanks guys I might show up, but have fun okay?"

"Okay see ya Yuge!" Yugi bid farewell to his friends as he ran upstairs and collapsed onto his bed. Yugi was upset as can be. His tears fell fiercely down his face as he pounded his small fists onto the bed.

His bed room door opens as his grandpa pokes his head in. "Yugi? Is everything alright?" Yugi choked a sob as he shook his head. Mr. Mouto walked over and sat down next to him and started to rub his back. "It's okay Yugi, tell your grandpa what's wrong."

Yugi rested his head on the elder Mutou's chest as he cried. "Yami."

"I see." said Mr. Mutou "You still miss the Pharaoh don't you?" Yugi nodded. Mr. Mutou nodded. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when your Grandmother died." he said "But you'll get over it in time. You know the Pharaoh only want you to be happy."

Yugi sighed as he nodded in understanding. _But you weren't secretly in love with the person you lost._ he thought.

Mr. Mutou smiled. "That's my boy." he said "I'll be down stairs if you need anything." Yugi rolled his eyes as he then yawned, feeling tired as his eyes drooped. Mr. Mutou smiled as he tucked Yugi in and went downstairs. _Maybe a night sleep will make him feel better._

If the man only knew how wrong he was on that statement. When as soon as sleep hit him, Yugi was transported some where in his dream. His surroundings depicted the sands of Egypt, along with the palace as the outbreaks of strange wars were being mentioned. He saw what's looked to be a messenger running towards him, but instead heading to the palace behind him with a papyrus scroll in hand. His curiosity drew him closer to the palace as he watched the messenger enter. The messenger got stop by the guards. "I got an regent message for Pharaoh Atemu!" the messenger shouted worried and the guards let him past. Yugi's eyes widened up the mentioning of Pharaoh Atemu. Yugi ran as fast as little legs could carry him to keep up with the fast messenger. Yugi soon fallowed the messenger into a huge throne room, Yugi was surprised that the throne itself was empty but the room was fill with high priests, two looked awfully familiar to Yugi.

"Is that Seto and Ishizu?" he asked himself.

"Where's Pharaoh Atemu!" the messenger asked "I have an regent message for him!"

"The Pharaoh's busy at the moment. Give it to me and I'll take it to him." said Seth. Yugi then followed the high priest as he trotted off to the pharaoh. They had entered the bed chamber of the Pharaoh. Yugi saw his darkness standing on the balcony looking out on the horizon.

"Atemu?" his mind fell into disbelief.

"Atemu, a messenger brought this message for you." Seth said "I'm sure it's from our enemy calling war agents us."

The Pharaoh turn slowly to look at them, mainly Seth. "I see." Yugi ran to his darkness, but he went right through him. The Pharaoh turned back to the horizon. "Read it for me Seth," he said "I'm not in the mood to do so myself."

"I understand, Atemu." said Seth as he open the scroll. Yugi fell onto the ground in frustration as he listened to the message. Seth cleared his trough before he begin to read. "Pharaoh Atemu, the kingdom of Nubia is calling war agent you. Either you surrender your kingdom and your crown to me, or you can do battle with us and die trying. Signed Lord Malik." Seth finished. The crimson eyed pharaoh blinked wearily as he felt anger and hatred pulsate through his veins. "What do you wish to do, Atemu?" asked Seth. Said teen sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I'll take him up on that offer." Atemu finely said.

"You mean?" Seth started.

Atemu nodded as he turn to look back at Seth. "Call upon every able body men to battle." he said.

Seth nodded upon the order as he was overcome by shock. "Alright my pharaoh."

Atemu wave Seth off. "Now leave me, I got to get ready." Seth bowed as he left. Yugi watched from the floor as he saw his darkness getting ready, changing into cloths Yugi had seen that Pharaoh's ware when they are ready for battle. The pharaoh walked out of his chambers as Yugi followed, almost lagging behind as the king walked speedily down the corridors. "If this is what the gods had plan for me then being with Yugi..." Atemu said out load to himself "Then I guess I wasn't meant to be there with him..."

Yugi gasped upon hearing his name being mentioned. _Yami, please, I miss you._ Yet his attention was drawn away as Atemu held his courage, meeting the gaze of his cousin as he entered the corridor.

"The men are awaiting you." Seth said.

"Good," Atemu said "You're in charge while I am gone." The high priest nodded as Atemu exited and headed outside the palace to enter the battle of Nubia. Yugi fallowed an saw millions of soldiers waiting for them as Atemu got onto a golden war chariot. He looks out on his army. "May the goddess Sekhmet fight along side us for victory!" he shouted to his army. Everyone cheered as they became energized for battle, yet with a final wave, Atemu and the men all headed out in hopes of winning this new war. Yugi watched near by as Atemu took a bow in his hands and that's when Yugi awaken.

The sound of the annoying alarm clock echoed throughout the young teens room as hazy amethyst eyes open. Images of his dream still clear in his mind. _What happened, was that all a dream, it seemed so real._ he thought as he sat up, stretching.

"Yugi! Breakfast is ready!" Mr. Mutou's voice ran through the house.

Yugi jumped in a skittish manner as he yelled back. "Okay grandpa, I'll be down in five minutes."

"Okay!" Yugi jumped out of his bed and ran to his closet, pulling on his usual leather attire as he then ran downstairs. "Have a good sleep, Yugi?" Yugi nodded as yawned. "That is good. Have any plans today?" Yugi shook his head as he drank some orange juice. "Well I heard on the news that there is a new Egyptian exhibit over at the museum today. All about Pharaohs and stuff." The small teen stiffened as he heard the word pharaoh. Mr. Mutou notice this. "Opps." he said "Sorry I almost forgot you still not over it." The teen's eyes fell as Yugi glared at his grandfather. "Okay I won't say anything more on the matter."

Yugi nodded as he then felt full. "Tis alright grandpa I must be going now."

"Were you going off to in such a hurry?" Yugi didn't speak as he ran off. _Hmmmm. I wonder what's going on?_

Yugi ran out of the house as he had no where to go. So Yugi decided to just take a walk and as he did his walk soon took him to Domino Museum. _Stupid brain, this brings back the memories of Atemu. _Yugi wanted to leave but something told him to entered the building. For the strange willing of destiny, Yugi felt himself entranced with entering the museum as he entered it. _What is going on?_ he thinks _I didn't want to come here but something told me to..._ Yugi soon found himself in the new exhibit. His eyes widened as he entered.

"Hey mommy," Yugi heard a kid's voice near by "didn't Yugi Mutou wore the same pendent thingy?"

"It may look like it but this one looked old and damage."

Yugi listened intently upon the conversation as he was curious of the said item. "Oh okay mommy."

"Let's go to the cafe for lunch okay, sweetie?"

"Okay mommy!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes at them as he stared at the puzzle and he was shock. The puzzle looked different, it was old, cracked, and had some red crimson splotches on it. _What the heck is wrong with my puzzle?_ he thought _And how did it get here in the first place? When Atemu left it left with him._ "Does this have to do with the dream I had last night?"

The last images of said dream replayed in his mind. _"May the goddess Sekhmet fight along side us for victory!"_

_Dear Ra that is gonna worry me all night._ Then Yugi decided to leave. Yugi leaves the building but of what he saw in there was still stuck in his mind. "I am so confused what is going on?" he yelled in frustration. He then notice he was getting odd looks from passerby.

"Mommy that man is scaring me." a random little kid said.

"Never mind him. Just a teenager."

- - -

Later on that night, Yugi started to get ready for bed. His eyes drooped as he collapsed into his bed. His dreams soon take him back to Egypt once more. The sounds of bows and arrows and shouting soon formed within his mind. Yugi soon found himself floating above what appears to be a heated battle. From what Yugi saw was an all out war between the Egyptians and Yugi must have thought those Nubians he heard before in his last dream. Many of the walking soldiers had spears, axes, and shields while others on chariots shot bows an arrows. Among the archers he spotted one that looked familiar to him. "OH my god, Yami?" Yugi watched as Pharaoh Atemu let his arrow fly and hit it's target, a Nubian soldier right in the chest. _Wow he has good aim._ he though. Yugi was so busy watching his darkness he didn't notice a couple Nubian archers aiming for his darkness. Yugi watched in horror as the soldiers came closer on his other. The Pharaoh shout many arrows as he can, then Yugi heard the sounds of arrows being lunched near by. Yugi tried to close his eyes. He head a shout from his darkness. One arrow flies off towards Yugi as it ricochet off the puzzle. Yugi gasped as the arrow goes right through him. When he looked back towards his darkness horror fills him, about five or so arrows was imbedded into Pharaoh's body. Yugi stared teary eyed at his beloved pharaoh. He watched as the injure Pharaoh did once last thing, using his Shadow Magic, he send the rest of Nubian soldiers to the Shadow Realm before passing out on the sandy ground. Yugi realized with this gesture, the Egyptians won their war. Yugi then notice the puzzle. It looked exactly what it looked like in the museum. _That's where that came from._ Yugi thought as he watched the crack appear. Yugi became worried about his darkness when he saw some high ranks Egyptians soldiers running over to the fallen Pharaoh worriedly. "Yami you have to be okay." he whimpered.

"Is his highness okay?" Yugi heard one soldier said to another.

The said soldier shook his head. "The Pharaoh's badly injured. He needs to be taken back to the palace."

Yugi watched on as tears fell down his face. _Please be okay._ Yugi watched as one of the soldiers pick the Pharaoh up gently in his arms an got on to the Pharaoh's chariot and took it back to the palace as fast as the horses pulling it could go. But before the small teen could find anything further, he awoke to the same alarm clock as he groaned. Yugi so much wanted to know if his darkness was okay. "Why do I keep having these dreams and is it all a fake or a vision?" Yugi remember seeing the puzzle at the museum. Yugi quickly abandoned his bed as he dressed and left his house, heading towards the museum. Once he arrived he quickly made his way to area where he saw the puzzle. He finally managed to find it as he stared at it . He notice something written on the plaque below it.

_**The Millennium Puzzle**_

_Own by Pharaoh Atemu, who saved his country from the "Shadow Games". Died ten weeks later after injuries from war with Nubia._

The small teen stared with teary eyes upon the last part of the inscription as the words repeated in his head. _No, it can't be._ he thought. Yugi stared at the puzzle as it began to glow. _The puzzle... What's going on here?_ The puzzle continued to light up as it blinded Yugi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and any make up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

Don't Let Go  
by Yami-Yugi and PharaohAtemu'sAngel

Chapter 2

Egypt, 5 thousand years ago...

"By the gods!" Yugi heard a voice when the light dies down and Yugi realized that he was in the past, in the Egyptian Palace with the priests he saw in his dreams around him surprised.

They all stared at Yugi in shock. The one that looked like Ishizu came up to him. "You are Yugi, the one the Pharaoh been with in the future?" Priestess Isis asked him.

Yugi cocked his head to the side as he nodded. "Yes maam."

"By the gods, you were right, priestess." said Seth from near by.

Yugi stared at the other as he spoke. "Kaiba?"

Seth gave this confused look. "A descent of yours, Seth." Isis explain to the confused high priest as she looked at Yugi "That's Seth, Pharaoh Atemu's cousin."

Yugi nodded, "Sorry about that, Seth, but what is going on and how did I get here?"

"The Pharaoh's puzzle in the future must had brought you here." said Isis. Yugi nodded, still utterly confused. "You wish to see him?" Isis asked him.

"The pharaoh?" he asked in hopes of seeing his beloved pharaoh.

"Who else." said Isis.

Yugi smiled as he stood. "Could you lead me to him please?" Isis nodded and held her hand out to him. The boy took it as he was lead into the palace corridors. Isis spoke as she walked. "Those dreams you had, they are not dreams but the link you and the Pharaoh had." she said.

Yugi looked at her surprised and confused. "Say what?"

"It was Pharaoh's way of calling to you." Isis said.

Yugi blinked. "HE was calling me?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." said Isis "Since the duel you and the Pharaoh had been in, he been not himself and he missed you greatly." Yugi cast his head downward as he sniffed. "What the matter, Yugi?" Isis asked.

"The pain of losing him is still fresh in my mind, I miss him so much, please let me see him."

"We're almost there." Isis said with a smile. Yugi nodded as he felt his heart jump with excitement. They soon arrived at the Pharaoh's bed chamber. "Here we are, Yugi." Yugi gulped as he gripped the door knob. Isis stood quietly behind him. Yugi opened the door. He found the pharaoh unconscious in the huge bed, his body was covered with bandages. Yugi ran over to the bed as he sat down on it, taking the pharaoh's hand into his own caressing it. "I'll leave you two alone." Isis said as she left as Yugi began to cry.

Yugi went to the pharaoh's wrist to fell for a pause. Atemu had a weak pulse, sending the small teen into worry. "Please, Yami-chan... Don't leave me..." A tear slipped from Yugi's cherubic face as it landed on Atemu's face. Yugi notice the pharaoh's eye lids flutter a bit and a weak painful moan came from the injured pharaoh.

Hazy crimson eyes fluttered open, almost as the hand in Yugi's grip tightened somewhat. "A...A-A...A-Aib...ou...?"

Said partner jumped upon the nickname. "Yami-chan?"  
"I-I...Is it... Y-You...?"

Yugi gently rubbed his others hand as he whispered. "Yes its me, Yami."

Hazy crimson eyes blinked in confusion. "W-Why...?"

Yugi blinked in confused as he nuzzled the injured hand. "Yami, you called for me, and somehow I managed to make it here, and I don't want to lose you again."

"I-I'd... I-I'd thought you..."

Yugi blinked. "What did you think?" The pharaoh didn't speck, he was having trouble breathing a bit. Yugi noticed this as he cried silently. Hazy crimson looked into his as the pharaoh still try to breath.

"T-That... T-That you..."

Yugi put a finger onto the others lip. "Yami don't speak you are injured." The pharaoh weakly closed his eyes as a small weak smile pass his lips. Yugi smiled as he stared at Atemu. Yugi sniffled a bit when he remember those dreams that had brought him here in the first place, how those wounds his darkness got there in the first place, all those arrows... _Why does this have to happen, its not fair._ he thought. He gently ran his fingers through the pharaoh's hair. Atemu wince in great pain again, as he tried to breath right again. He began to sweat heavily. Yugi's eyes widen in surprise and fear when he saw this. Yugi felt utterly helpless as he then tried to tap into his selfless deeds. He simply continued to caress the pharaoh's hair as tears slipped down his face. "Atemu I wish I could help you."

"You can Yugi." said a familiar voice that Yugi haven't heard in a long time. Yugi jumped startled as he met the eyes of pupil less aqua, Shadi had entered the scene.

"S-Shadi!" Yugi said surprised "How did you... Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Yugi, I am here to help you and the pharaoh out." he said simply.

"Really? How?" Yugi asked as he careless Atemu's hand with his own.

Shadi watched the pharaoh and his light as he sighed. "Well in order to save him, I am going to send you both back to your time in the future Yugi."

Yugi's eyes grew to the sides of dinner plates. "Really?" Yugi asked surprised "You sure it's okay? I mean... Isn't Atemu needed here?"

"If he dose, what you had seen the museum will come true." Shadi said "This is the only way to save his life."

The spiky haired hikari nodded in understanding as he then stared at the injured pharaoh. "Okay I will do anything if it means saving Atemu." Shadi nodded as he closed his eyes and the room started to glow bright. The bright light soon blinded the trio as they began to dissipate within its almighty glow.

Japan, modern times...

When the light finely turned down Yugi found himself back at the museum again. He opened his large eyes as he blinked, taking a gaze at the pharaoh next to him. Atemu was wearing what he wear before he had left Yugi, but he was still greatly injured, the bandages that was there before looked old and decaying, and Yugi could easily see Atemu's wounds. _Oh no, the time travel has left the bandages to corrode, Atemu needs medical attention fast, or he won't last much longer._ Yugi thought as he waved at Shadi to help him lift the pharaoh. Shadi nodded in understanding and went over to help Yugi. With their combined strength the teen was lifted from the flooring. The pharaoh wince weakly in pain from this. Yugi lightly caressed the pharaoh's stern face as he whispered sweet nothings to him. "It's okay Yami-chan, we going to get you some help."

"Let's go, Yugi." said Shadi. Yugi nodded as he and Shadi carefully but quickly scurried out of the museum. Once out of the museum they head to a nearby hospital.

- - -

Once they had arrived at the hospital, Atemu had been checked into the ICU ward as now the pharaoh's hikari sits in the waiting room talking to the doctor. "He lost a lot of blood and his left lung had been punched," the doctor told him "and his pause is very weak. He might live, and he might not." The small teen stared, mouth agape as the words pierced through his heart.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Well before we can fix his lung we need to do a blood transfusion or he won't even survive the surgery."

Yugi nodded. "Do you have his blood type or do you need some from someone else?" Yugi asked.

The doctor sighed. "Sorry to say, we don't have any of his blood type on hand." he said "So we need to find someone else that have the same blood type."

"What is his blood type." he ventured.

"AB positive."

Yugi blinked perplexed as the realization struck him. _Atemu has the same as me._ he thought.

"Now if you excuse me I have to look though our data banks to see if anyone has that blood type." the doctor said as he was about to leave to do just that.

"Wait, you don't have to do that, doctor."

The doctor stopped and look back at him. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because that is my blood type as well, I will give Atemu the blood that he needs."

"You sure you want to do that?" asked the doctor "It's a little bit dangerous for someone your size."

Yugi breathed in deeply as he thought for a moment. "I don't care what the consequences are, I'm going to do it for Atemu."

"Very well." the doctor sighed "Fallow me and we'll get you ready." The teen nodded as he followed the doctor.

- - -

"There," the doctor said after the blood transfusion was done "It's done. How you feel?"

The teen's amethyst eyes blinked a few times as Yugi shook his head. "Alright I guess I feel a little woozy but other than that I feel okay."

"Well that's normal, just rest for awhile. The nurse will come in later with some orange juice and a cookie for you." With a slight nod the doctor left the room. Yugi weakly glance over at his unconscious pharaoh.

"I hope this helps you Yami, I can't bear to lose you again." he whispered in his hoarse voice.

Seconds later the nurse came in with the juice and cookie. "Here you go! " she said as she gave them to him.

Yugi smiled as he took them generously. "Thank you nurse."

"No problem." she said with a smile as she rubbed the top of his head "You're a brave little boy doing this for your brother and all."

The teen rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He isn't my brother but yeah thanks." he replied sourly. The nurse just smiled, patted his head and left the room still saying how sweet he was to the other female nurses that were somehow waiting outside. He shuttered internally. "That is just annoying and creepy, I am tired of being called a little kid."

(B-But you are... A-Aibou... T-To me that is...)

Said partner jumped as the voice echoed within his head. /"Y, Yami, is that you?"/

(Y-Yes...) Amethyst eyes trailed over upon the still figure as Yugi stood carefully, wobbling over to the comatose form of the pharaoh. At that moment weak daze crimson eyes slowly open. Yugi could only stare agape like a fish as he locked onto the paled crimson eyes. (W-Where are we, aibou...?)

"We are in the future, in the hospital Yami-chan, you are severely hurt." he whispered.

(W-Why did you come back for me...? I-I thought you would have gone on with out me...)

Tears welled in the teens eyes as he shook his head no. "No Yami, I would never do that to you, I cannot go on without you and you cannot go on without me we are one together."

(A-Aibou... AHHHHHHHH!) The pharaoh's wince in extreme pain as he went unconscious again.

"Yami! Yami, what's wrong, what is causing you so much pain?" Yugi yelled in a frightened manner. At that moment the machines hooked up the pharaoh started to go crazy as the pharaoh suddenly stopped breathing. Yugi was soon bombarded out of the room as a few nurses and doctors entered the room, pushing him into the hallway as the sounds of rustling and beeping echoed within the drums of his sensitive ears. _What is going on with you Yami? Please be okay._ he thought as yet another stray tear fell down his cherubic face. It seem like hours passed as one of the doctors came out of the room. Yugi looked at the doctors expectantly, almost having to hold back his inner possessiveness for his dark companion as his gaze trailed over onto the now approaching team of medical doctors.

"We have some good news and some bad news." the doctor told him "The good news is we got him stable again, but the bad news is if we don't put him in OR to fix his lung he will die if he has another cardiac arrest."

Fear consumed what little hope the pharaoh's light held within his selfless heart. "I guess you should get him into the Operating room then." Yugi retorted.

The doctor nodded. "But I would suggest getting his family in here," he said "I'm not making any open ended promises that he will live through this."

"I am his only family." Yugi stated simply in almost a hiss as he tried to tune out the observations of the pharaoh's life.

"Very well then." said the doctor and started to leave with the others as they wheeled the unconscious pharaoh out the room and towards OR. Yugi watched sadly as the boy was wheeled into the room.


End file.
